Light It Up!
by LycoX
Summary: She might be new to the life of heroics and all that, but Linda Park isn't about to let that stop her!


**Light It Up!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the general idea you see here. Takes part in my Merrymen 'Verse and a few days after 'Baby, Come On Back'. And since I have Earth-1 Linda Park suiting up in this 'verse of mine, I thought it would be fun to do something with that.**

* * *

When she first started wearing the suit, Linda Park hadn't been thinking it through too much at the time. As she didn't necessarily figure it would be a thing that would keep going since her abilities came from the gloves her counterpart had that Cisco modified to make seem like she was actually using her counterpart's abilities. Linda also didn't think she would end up feeling a sense of pride in herself for having helped a few people out the first time she put it on. But she did and it would happen again several more times until she decided to just keep on wearing it and going with the 'Dr. Light' name since it made sense to her at any rate to do so. She had quickly become something close to an urban legend in Central City that even Barry and his friends didn't think was all that legit. Though why that was she wasn't too sure since the stuff said about her was pretty close to what she could do with her specialized gloves. But she figured they were too worried over other things to really put much stock in her urban legend. At least until Barry in his suit encountered her one night while she was taking on a few thugs!

And if she was being honest with herself, and she usually is, Linda honestly thought her ex looked a bit ridiculous in his suit. Even if a part of her wouldn't have minded an opportunity to peel him out of it for certain reasons. His new girlfriend named Patty was a lucky girl in her view! Though she did hope the girl wouldn't have the same luck she did with him where Iris was concerned. And needless to say, Barry was quite shocked at the sight of her in the Dr. Light outfit! Albeit, somewhat modified where the colors are concerned! "Linda!?"

"Yep! That's me!" Replied the woman cheerfully as she ducked a punch and then gave one of her own to a heavily tattooed thug.

Proceeded by moving out of the way just in time as one of his friends came at her with a tire iron that ended up hitting the guy she'd just punched. "What the Hell are you doing!?"

"Well, I kinda thought it was obvious." Came the cheeky response as she light blasted the two guys to the ground and thusly knocking them out.

Her cheekiness got her a look of disapproval from him before he shook his head and decided to take care of the remaining thugs. "I could have taken care of that myself you know."

"You've got self defense skills you never bothered to tell me about?" Asked the red clad Speedster a bit skeptically.

Linda just smiled at him with a shrug. "Well, I didn't but I do now. Seemed kinda prudent to have after I started doing this."

He just sighed while shaking his head. "We'll talk about this later."

"I'm not gonna stop doing this. Not when I know now what its like to help people in need." She told him adamantly.

Another sigh came from him and then he hauled each thug off to jail while she decided to walk away. They'd have their little chat after that, not that it did Barry any good much to his dismay. He'd even try and get the others to talk her out of the whole thing too. Of course most of them were actually more supportive then anything else much to his further dismay and her delight. Though she could have done without Dick Wells being a well, dick about it all. Mr. West however had shown her a lot of concern and while he didn't necessarily approve as he didn't want her to get hurt, he wasn't gonna try to get her to stop. But did at least wish she was as careful as possible. Which had gotten him a tight hug from her since he was practically being fatherly like. As she had long ago lost her dad thanks to a car accident. Linda would even cry when he told her she could come to him for anything if she needed too as he would be happy to be an honorary father to her just like he was willing to be for the others who had come into his life ever since the Particle Accelerator's explosion. Earning himself another hug with her telling him she would definitely do so. Barry would definitely not be too enthused over this turn of events and would even steal her suit much to her annoyance.

Thinking it would deter her from doing the hero/vigilante life but it didn't. Even going so far as to hand him his ass much to his embarrassment while an amused Caitlin brought her her equipment with Iris, Patty, and Jesse watching in amusement too. After that, Barry would leave her alone about it even if he did have his concerns over her being involved in the kind of life he led. Though she usually stuck to street crime more then anything else and would be a focus of quite a few of Iris' stories nicely enough. Which seemed to be way more liked then Barry's exploits to a certain extent cause it was about a girl who was kicking some ass! Barry would even try to get her to join Team Flash at STAR Labs but she always turned him down. Mostly cause she felt it wasn't a right fit for her and also because she still felt something for him and didn't want to see him and Patty being all affectionate together. Plus, she figured he was also offering as a means to keep an eye on her for her own supposed protection or whatever. And then a girls night in in Star City happened. A night that changed everything for Linda as she became part of a new team. One surrounded by fellow kick ass girls she was able to get along with quite easily thankfully enough.

She had also largely stayed out of the situation with the Dominators due to still being so new to the hero/vigilante life and them being a few levels above her skill level. Unfortunately however, her luck was about to run out when it came to not fighting against those with powers. As during a robbery she was alerted too, she came across a woman who looked more like a snake calling herself Madame Serpina. Who had apparently merged with one of her snakes during the explosion of the Particle Accelerator. Serpina could strike quickly, wrap herself around a person by shifting her body about like a snake's, and even spit out acid as Linda would quickly find out. "You can not ssssstop me!"

"Oh, I think I might be able to surprise you." Replied Linda in her Dr. Light disguise while throwing a Light Blast at her after moving out of the way of an acid spit attack.

A hiss came from the serpent woman as she moved out of the way of the attack. "I do not have time for you! Thesssse ill gotten gainsssss will not be taken from me!"

Charging at the nuisance who could produce light attacks, she went in for the kill but found herself getting leg sweeped to the ground. Angered by that, she spat acid and it landed on her enemy's covered arm. Making for her to try and shake it off before it could really begin to eat away at the area it had landed on. Allowing for Serpina to spear her with a hiss. Something that really didn't fly too well with Linda for that matter and used the side of her helmet to headbutt the other woman. Causing her to angrily hiss as she rolled off of her. Not willing to let a moment go to waste, Linda quickly got up, and just in time too as Serpina launched herself at her with the full intention of biting her with her fangs. Allowing for her to retaliate by Light Blasting her. Causing a pained scream to erupt from the other woman since she got it right in the back. Forcing herself up, Serpina charged and the two began to trade blows with one another. _Think I might need a few more self defense lessons. Thank God she's not spitting that acid at me though._

She idly wondered how the serpent woman would handle a Ghost Pepper if it suddenly got shoved into her mouth. _Would that be considered cruel and unusual punishment? Might have to ask Barry…_

"I WILL END YOU FOR YOUR INTERFERENCE!"

"Yeesh! No need to yell lady! And if I hadn't of interfered, the Flash or someone else would have!"

"And they too would all jussst assss sssssoon die much like you!"

Serpina's hand and forearm shifted and began to try and wrap around Linda's left wrist but she wasn't about to make it easy on her. Even charging up her glove and whacking her in the face, feeling the snap of a fang breaking off as she did so. She got flipped over for her troubles much to her pained dismay as her opponent quickly leaned over her with the intent on delivering a final blow. "Now, you die!"

Just as she was about to let loose with an acid attack, Linda managed to fire off a Light Blast straight inot her face. Sending the snake woman flying backwards with a scream of pain. Getting up quickly, she rushed over and decked the downed woman hard in the face to knock her out. Even though that was probably against hero protocol or whatever. But she honestly didn't care as she wanted to end this fight before it got worse! The cops soon came and placed the snake woman in speclialized cuffs that would inhibit her powers and hauled her away while thanking her for her help. "Not a problem for this girl as I'm always happy to help!"

Now, maybe she could see about catching whatever was left of today's Football game before it ended? "And here I thought I was gonna have to step in." Called out one Jesse Quick.

Making Linda look her way with a smile. "I'm glad you didn't have too girl. Shows I really can handle this kind of thing."

"Damn straight! But it never hurts to have help."

"That's true. Hey, wanna catch the rest of the Football game with me?"

Jesse thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Sure, sounds fun!" And with that, the two sped off courtesy of Jesse to Linda's for a little Football fun! And maybe a little Sports reporting on said game later on.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this. Was definitely different writing for Linda since I haven't really done much regarding her. Also, Madame Serpina is an actual character I came across on the Public Domain website for super heroes and villains. But with a few modifications of the character of course. First appeared in August 1943. R and R!**


End file.
